a movie inside a story
by kyla123
Summary: title says it all. marceline and marshall aren't really close but once they're in bubba's movie together they start learning how awesome they are. R&R! there will be marcelee -but maybe later on...
1. Chapter 1

so then the title says everything. Marceline and Marshall only get to know each other because of the mutual friend they have,bubba. but there's more to the story!

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V.

"pleeeeeeease Marceline? You're the only person I know that could fit the part!" bubba pleaded. Me and bubba have been friends for a few years now. He's a total weirdo; he's smart, uptight, polite, smart, nice, annoying, weak and a pathetic wimp. He doesn't usually ask for favors but when he does it's something impossible; and today he asks me to be in his movie. It's some project the school's making the students do, after six months there's gonna be a contest the best movie wins.

"For the last effing time! I am _not_ being in your stupid movie!" I screamed

"But if you join you can skip classes for the next _six months_!" he shouted. We glared at each other, the intensity in our eyes were the same level. He wouldn't give up and I _definitely_ wouldn't give in to his crazy demand.

"Say yes abadeer!" he said. His voice was lower than usual possibly because he was serious.

"Read my lips! There. Is. No. effing. Way. I'm. Joining!"

"just say yes right now and I swear I won't make you do anything stupid!" his voice was still the same

"never!" we were only a few inches away from each other now. He was taller than me by 4 inches I guess, he changed a lot since we were kids. He was a whole lot taller than me, he lost most of his baby fast and he was more handsome. _I guess? _All the girls fainted when he smiled at them so yeah, I guess he's more handsome now…

We stared at each other for a few more seconds then he walked away. _Yeah bastard! You still can't win in a fight against me!_ After that I went back to lazing around my house and eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

so then how'd you guys like it!? the next chapter's coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2! hope you guys like it. R&R please or else my writing will still suck and you guys won tunderstand what i'm saying...

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V.

I felt the sunlight in my eyes and grunted as I turned sleep on my other side. I checked my clock and I read '6:26' and to that I grunted again. I got up from my bed and slowly walked to my bathroom. After taking my bath I stepped into my walk-in closet and picked out a black tank top, black jeans, a yellow hoodie-like sleeveless shirt and black sneakers. I ate a lot of cereal and a few pieces of the strawberry and chocolate cake I bought yesterday. I was always a slow mover when it was morning. I was never a morning person; I have always been the farthest thing from a morning person. The way to school was normal, the roads were empty so I can assume that almost everyone is at school

= meanwhile with bubba (pov) =

_If Marceline won't listen to me then I'll just show her what's gonna happen if she doesn't join_. After the fight we had yesterday I rummaged through my old stuff of Marceline and luckily what I was looking for was still there. So now I'm setting everything up, luckily Marceline is always late so I have plenty time to embarrass her before she arrives.

"Bubba what the hell are you doing back there?" Marshall asked. I looked at him like I didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you doing with so many cd's?" he continued.

"oh these? There for my secret plan. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go back to my work" I said with a smile. It creeped him out then he left.

"hmm… Showtime." I was excited then I put a cd in the CD player then it played.

"let's see if she'll still say no after this…" I muttered to myself evilly as I walked out to the common area to watch with the others

3…

2…

1…

* * *

it oh yeah i should warn you guys i imagine these stuff in anime form. so that means marcy and marshall and everyone else is mostly in their anime form. oh yeah i'm not sure what time school in america starts but since their high school i guess the classes would be 7:30(-ish?)


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys another chapter! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V.

I heard people making a lot of noise, I looked around the hall way and strangely no one was there. _Maybe they're in the common area?_ I open the door to the common area then I saw something very, very disturbing. It was me in my black spaghetti strap dress; I had my purple and black stripped stockings, my small magician hat, and my black fingerless gloves on. I was posing for the last scene before the screen went black. I knew that scene, it was from my latest music video; the video no one in this town was supposed to know about! Then I see bubba staring at me with a stupid, sly grin on his face. He was holding some more cd's and I knew they were all about me. I push everyone out of my way to bubba and once close enough to him I grabbed his collar.

"what the hell's your deal gumball?" I said angrily. His grin grew wider.

"why are you angry? I'm just doing what you taught me to." I loosened my grip because I had no idea of what he was saying

"don't you remember? You taught me to do anything and everything to get what I wanted." I was surprised he even remembered that. "Now then will you still say no? And risk me exposing your other self to everyone here?" he was getting smart with me and it pissed me off.

"What do you want?" I let him go. And he stepped back and fixed himself

"I want you to be a part of my movie." He smiled everyone at his back was surprised and so was I.

"Impossible! I'm done with acting" I said while I folded my arms across my chest

"Yeah you _quit_. You didn't get kicked out of Hollywood." He took a step closer.

"I don't act."

"But you _can_" he said like he saw me act already. "You acted ever since you were 3 years old"

My eyes widened. "So you do remember that movie" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You disgust me" I glared at him.

"I learned from the best, you." He took another step closer to me. "You taught me never to take no for an answer and to get what I wanted by using everything I can."

"Why me? I mean you could get any popular girl and she would say yes." I raised my eyebrow.

"why you? Because your Marceline. You're the only person that could play the heroin" everyone gasped at what he said and suddenly there was a buzz in the room.

"I'm not a heroin type"

"But you are! You're the perfect person for it! You're the only person I can see for this role" he said as he took another step closer. "So then abadeer. What's your answer?"

.

.

"If you don't I'm gonna show _all_ of your videos" he said evilly. I've never seen this side of bubba before, he's evil, he won't take no. h-he's the person I taught him to be and it's scary and creepy…

"Fine. I'll do it as long as you give me the cd's" I said as I extended my hand towards him. He smiles and puts the cd's to his chest and says "but there mine!" cheerily. _Okay scratch everything I said about him being evil!_ It was like everything I thought he was just crumbled down. Hearing that, I and everyone around 'sweat dropped'.

"You know with a huge mood swing like that and how you act now I think everyone will agree that you're a bigger girl than me" I say with an are-you-effing-serious look on my face. Everyone nodded.

* * *

it's fascinating to think bubba could be evil, though it would be normal for me to think princess bubblegum could be evil...

any way bubba isnt _that _evil in this chapter and probably wont be for the rest of the story. key word=_ probably. _review!


	4. Chapter 4

terrible chapter! terrible, terrible chapter! but it's something to work with...

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV

After that squabble with gumball I went to class, unfortunately for me though he and his friends are in the same class as me. I ended up sitting with them while waiting for the bell to ring. Strangely it didn't ring; the teachers said that classes were pushed back by a bit due to a meeting. I mostly sat there with bubba and his friends quietly while glaring at bubba. When he noticed he looked at me nervously, I wasn't giving him a death glare but I wasn't just _staring_ at him, my stare was something in between the two. It was scary but not _that_ scary

"I-is there something wrong Marceline?" he asked trying to act like there was nothing wrong

"Yeah. I said yes to doing _your_ movie" I said sarcastically

"I'm serious! What's wrong?"

"I have no fricking idea what your movie's about, and _yet_ you were already blackmailing me into doing it" I said slowly

"Hey I didn't _blackmail _you, I just used something that you hated everyone and any one to see to make you join my cast" he said snobily. I gave him a glare.

"Just tell me what the hell your movie is!" I said while I punched him. He said 'ow' then held the part I punched him on, his arm, and then looked at me.

"It's a movie" he said. My jaw dropped. I lifted up my arm to punch him again when he said

"Okay, okay, okay! No need to get violent!" he screamed. I glared at him "it's about two best friends that end up in love. You're the girl best friend of the popular jock that eventually falls in love with him!" he said quite girly like, my head tilted and my jaw dropped. _How the f#$% am I supposed to act like a love-sick teenager!? I'm so going to kill bubba!—but… wait… if that's my character… then who the hell is playing 'my best friend'_

"Who exactly am I _supposedly_ in love with!?" I asked weakly yet angrily

"That… would be me" someone said. I looked at him; he had jet black messy hair, red gorgeous eyes, and a smirk that absolutely pissed me off. He wore a red plaid shirt with dark blue pants, and then he had over-used red sneakers on. _That's…_ "The name's Marshall, Marshall Lee" he said, he smiled at me while extending his hand to shake mine.

"Marceline abadeer" I said. I shook his hand and smile at him "the person who's about to kill you best friend" I said while smiling still. At the end though I turned to bubba to glare at him

"Whoa, he _ain't_ my best friend!" Marshall said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Yeah Marce, I couldn't be his best friend! He smiled at me "I'm already _you're_ best friend!" he said happily.' **_you're_**_ best friend' those words hit me straight in the heart._

"You are the reason why I cry" I said sadly

"Aw, so you mean to say you love me?" he said nudging my ribs

"Yeah" I said, I smiled at him "I love you so much that I hate you to death" my smile turned into full out glare and frown. He frowned as well

"_nice!_" Marshall said, when I looked at him his hand was raised up like he was waiting for me to high five him. I did and he merely smiled at me, I couldn't help but blush. _Ya know… I think this movie is some sort of story of my life –but with a yucky bubba twist on it making everything romantic… bleh! But I am not falling in love with Marshall Lee, he's fricking __**Marshall Lee**__! He __**is**__ the school crush and heart throb and he __**is**__ the jock._

"hey bubba, ya know you didn't even tell _me_ what the plot is!" fionna said trying to act innocent (or sexy)?)Whatever it was bubba just brushed it off.

"Um… it starts off with Marshall and Marceline preparing for the first day of being juniors. Marshall and Marceline get into the same class and Marshall's friends are also there. Fionna makes Marceline try out for cheer leading then… oh yeah, Marceline changes into shor—"

"_Plot_, not play by play" I interrupted. Bubba didn't like it _at all_ "what?" I snapped

"Fine, Marshall and Marceline are juniors and now, then _you_ have to deal with Marshall's friends bullying you for being who you are while Marshall's Mr. popular! Then you go to prom and tell each other you love each other –oh yeah, you have kissing scenes." He said. *face palm*

_GLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE EEEEEE_

"What?" bubba asked. I looked at him, he wasn't talking to me… he was talking to Marshall. _Marshall_ was glaring at him.

"_I am going to kill you_" he said, stressing every word

"Why?" bubba asked

"'Coz you're telling me I have to kiss _her_!" he said gesturing to me

"I agree! He should not be kissing anyone!

"n-no! –I-I don't mean it like that! I like you, don't worry!"

"What?" I asked, _truly confused_. _I thought about it… if he said that to any other girl they would be outraged, because to them it would probably mean that there's something wrong with them or maybe it could mean that he didn't like them and he thought she was gross. _"aaah" I said, wide-eyed "haha, it's okay dude I didn't think you meant it that way! I didn't even think of that!"

"Damn you're slow" bubba snorted, and with that I hit him again. "ooooooww!" he said. I looked at him with an uncaring expression.

_CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

"Ooh… bye!" I said getting up, I passed Marshall when I said "time to go to sleep" I heard Marshall snicker from behind me I looked back

"Good night sleeping beauty" he whispered, afraid his friends would hear

* * *

love guru: i just changed it to 'friendship'. romance: somewhere near the end, but there _will_ be mareclee moments!

* * *

this story was supposed to be two stories in one. like the story that happens in real life and then the story of the movie. so... yeah, i'm gonna say if it's the 'story' or the 'movie' bye guys!


End file.
